Euoplocephalus
Euoplocephalus is a genus of ankylosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. One of the best-known dinosaurs, Euoplocephalus possessed fused bone plates on its back that acted as body armor as well as a pair of horns that protruded from the back of the neck as a defense against being attacked by predators. Upon completion of the Claire's Sanctuary story missions, Euoplocephalus becomes available in the main campaign by progressing through the Science Division on Isla Muerta, where its fossils can subsequently be excavated in the Dinosaur Park Formation. History Originating in the Late Cretaceous period, Euoplocephalus was one of the species intended to be exhibited in the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar by InGen. However, they had not been cloned at the time of the 1993 incident, with a 1996 asset catalogue of the dinosaurs present on Nublar and InGen's Site B facility on Isla Sorna, reported that a mere nine percent of the Euoplocephalus genome had been completed.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Nevertheless, according to a poster created by the Dinosaur Protection Group in 2018, it was implied that the species had been cloned for Jurassic World prior to its closure in 2015, and was subject to cruelty. It is unknown if there are any surviving populations.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/images/posters/cruelty.jpg Description Paleontology The first fossil of Euoplocephalus was discovered in Alberta in 1897. Five years later in 1902, it was named Stereocephalus, but that name had already been given to an insect, so it was changed in 1910. Later, many more ankylosaurid remains were found from the Campanian of North America and often made separate genera. In 1971, Walter Coombs concluded that they all belonged to Euoplocephalus, which then would be one of the best-known dinosaurs. Recently, however, experts have come to the opposite conclusion, limiting the authentic finds of Euoplocephalus to about a dozen specimens. These include a number of almost complete skeletons, so much is nevertheless known about the build of the animal. Measuring almost 6 meters in length and weighing over 2 tons, this dinosaurs body was low-slung and very flat and wide, standing on four sturdy legs. Its head had a short drooping snout with a horny beak to bite off plants that were digested in the large gut. Like other ankylosaurids, Euoplocephalus was largely covered by bony armor plates, among them rows of large high-ridged oval scutes. The neck was protected by two bone rings. It could also actively defend itself against predators like Gorgosaurus using a heavy club-like tail end. Cosmetics Trivia *Audio files related to Euoplocephalus were originally found in the game files months prior to the dinosaur's announcement. *''Euoplocephalus'' is the second dinosaur that is exclusive to the Jurassic Park novel canon to be featured in the game *''Euoplocephalus'' is considered as the most social ankylosaurid in the game. *The rainforest skin of Euoplocephalus looks similar to the Jurassic Park III Ankylosaurus. Gallery Claire'sSanctuaryEuoplo.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.20 - 13.36.34.93.png euoploduo.jpg HS6JBtK.jpg 648350_screenshots_20190619223206_1.jpg References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ankylosauria Category:Ankylosaurids Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:Claire's Sanctuary